Like Tears in the Rain
by Nico
Summary: My new series! A Mirai Trunks x Pan fic, Pan ends up in the future timeline...


Author's Note: I had to do it, I just had to. If I didn't write a Mirai Trunks x Pan fic I think I was going to go insane. So sue me. (Actually, please don't ^_^) There will probably be a whole lot of errors since I didn't have someone proofread this, and it was written in about the course of 2 ½ hours, _late_ at night.Hopefully, this series will have it all, romance (well, duh!), drama, humor, action, and yes, angst. So tell me if you think it's worth continuing ^_^Oh, and I kept Trunks' hair long in this 'cause I like it better!

Disclaimer: I'm just an anime-obsessed teen, so I wouldn't bother suing if I was you…

# 

# Like Tears in the Rain, Prologue 

~*~

# **Pan**

The slender girl crawled out of the makeshift time-machine, her stomach queasy and her head spinning, and collapsed on the muddy earth.

About an hour later she awoke, and forced herself up on her elbows, trying to get a hold of her surroundings and not lose her lunch at the same time. It was raining heavily, and her red cotton t-shirt and faded blue jeans were soaked, and caked with sticky mud. Her long black hair was clumped together and sticking to her face with dampness. "Well, that was as good a crash landing as any." She muttered, pulling herself into a sitting position. She was slowly adjusting to the gravity, and the fog of her vision was fading, still, she had certainly seen better days. 

**_Trunks_******

He sat down the last of the crates of water with inhuman ease, and wiped some of the raindrops from his eyes absently, wishing he was home in warm, dry clothes with some nice soup. Unfortunately, he still had to unload the rice and powdered milk before he was finished. Trudging back to the truck, his boots making squishing noises in the mud, he wondered what everyone was doing back in the other timeline. _Probably something more enjoyable_, he thought to himself, but then he reminded himself that he was doing some good for others. He would have preferred better weather though.

It had been two years since Trunks had returned from the past and disposed of the cyborg twins from hell, and the Earth was recovering. Slowly. People still died in the streets from lack of food and shelter each night, but that couldn't be helped, he was only one man. And Capsule Corp was only one company recovering from disaster and trying to patch up the world at the same time. His mother had aged greatly, and he didn't look too perky half the time either. But they were doing the _right_ thing, and that was what counted.

As he brought another box of the powdered soup Capsule Corp. had begun to manufacture, an overly thin woman and her small scruffy looking boy ran up to thank him. He smiled, this was what made it worth it.

**_Pan_**

**_ _**

She sat next to the time machine, eating stale trail-mix, letting her hair dry in tangles. Finally the rain had stopped, and the sun was peaking out from behind the gray clouds, warming her petite body. Pan wondered if the folks back home were eating dinner right about now. _Stop it! You got yourself into this, now stop wallowing in self-pity!_ Her mind screamed at her. 

It had been one of those stupid, impulsive actions, much like the one that had gotten her launched into space. But she honestly believed Goten would not have been able to handle this mission, no matter how simple it sounded, not that she was any better equipped… She was barely eighteen, but still looked sixteen, mostly because of her taste in clothing and her small figure. It's not that she wanted to go inter-dimensional time-traveling, but she lacked a social life, unlike Goten who had girlfriends galore. It was just more sensible, she didn't have as many people to miss her, or much to miss. She loved her parents, but she really thought they should be a little less protective, and hopefully this would prove to them she was old enough to take care of herself. It was too bad she hadn't calculated the landing gear would fail, and she would have to make a crash landing, maybe she would have brought some motion-sickness pills. But right now, she was happy to be alive.

# **Trunks**

He tiptoed into the house, practically holding his breath to keep silent. A light flickered on. He tensed, then relaxed, realizing who it was.

"I didn't think you were awake." He muttered, feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to." Bulma replied, walking into the kitchen where he stood.

He smiled, but it looked forced.

"Honey, you look awful. How much sleep have you had in the last week?" She asked, going into protective-mother-mode.

"About four…" Trunks replied, smiling that same empty smile.

She shook her head, then said good-naturedly, "Get your ass to bed, you can't fix the world with insomnia!" He nodded, glad she understood and forced his tired legs up the stairs to his room. Inside he flopped down on his mattress and fell asleep almost instantly.

One eye opened slowly, and then the other, to be met by the harsh morning sunlight. At first he pulled the covers back over his head, but then the realization struck he had a long day ahead, and he resentfully sat up. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a vacation…" He mumbled, before sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, and standing up.

# **Pan******

Pan woke up with a tear strained face and puffy eyes. She had been crying half the night –despite her attempts to be brave-, when the fact that her dad was _dead_ in this world hit. It made her feel so alone and insecure that her heart practically ached and her chest felt as if it were about to collapse. Today didn't exactly feel like a good start either… She had a mission though, to deliver capsulated supplies to this recovering world. It was sort of returning the favor for changing the past. She had to put on a good front.

Quickly she changed into clean blue jeans and a tight fitting blue T-Shirt with the glittery Lovers Rock™ _(*FYI, Lovers Rock is a part of Super Lovers®, a clothing line popular in Tokyo & London _J_)_ logo. Then slipped on some black combat/hiking boots, brushed the tangles out of her long hair, and shoved about ¥40,000 _(*That's approximately 350 U.S. Dollars or 720 German Marks)_ in her jeans incase she stayed in the city longer than she planned.

Since it would seem out of place to have a car in a world where machinery was sparse, and she had no intention of causing an uproar, she would have been forced to walk. But actually, she had snuck an extra capsule into the supplies…a motorcycle would be less expensive –and easier to obtain- in this world too right? So that shouldn't be a problem, she would just look like one of the more fortunate citizens. Hopefully. Instantly, in a puff of smoke appeared a brand new, candy-apple-red, C.C. motorcycle. So she slid the matching helmet over her head and hopped on with a backpack full of capsules, and sped off, to go assess the damage remaining in Satan City.

She drove down the one of the main streets in Satan City, which was luckily almost completely cleared of the ruble left by the cyborgs. She noted with much relief that a good number of people still had their cars, but most weren't in the best condition, and she got many admiring looks at her brand new cycle –not to mention her figure-. Pan was also pleased to see the stoplights were up and running too. She observed many buildings were still in ruin, right next to repaired stores and homeless refuge camps. The contrast was shocking, and she immediately realized what a difference the supplies she had brought would make. _But how the hell am I going to explain how I got these? Do I just drop them off at Capsule Corporation and tell them to hand them out? Capsule Corporation hasn't gone bankrupt has it? But then I would have to explain who I am to Bulma-san, and not only would that bring back bad memories for her, it could alter this entire timeline! Argh! This is so damn complicated!_ She noticed she was approaching what seemed to be a makeshift homeless/disaster relief shelter: Under a huge vinyl canopy food was being handed out to people in ragged, dirty clothing. _Well, for the time being I could just donate some food to them, until I find a better way. It looks like they need all they can get!_

# **Trunks**

He hefted the 80lbs bag of dried beans easily onto the counter so the other volunteers could sort out rations. Trunks did mostly the heavy labor work, since he could handle it better than any normal man. Suddenly he noticed a commotion was brewing. He followed the others gazes to a guy –no, it was definitely a girl- on an expensive looking motorcycle. He watched as she slid off and removed the helmet, her jet-black hair fluttering about her. Trunks, realizing his jaw was a bit slack composed himself -unlike the other drooling males-, but continued to watch curiously. She smiled confidently at everyone –which caused them to stop staring so blatantly- Then walked easily up to the counter and said politely,

"I would like to make a food donation."

"Mr. Briefs is the one who handles the donations." Replied the closest volunteer, a girl named Hikaru, who had frizzy red hair and freckled fair skin.

# **Pan**

"Oh, alright." 

Pan replied, trying to keep her calm. _'Mr. Breifs'?! Did Bulma-san re-marry?_ Then she noticed a muscular man in a black tank-top and loose black pants with long lavender hair pulled back in a relaxed ponytail. Suddenly she had a revelation. _T-Trunks-kun! Kami! I forgot all about him!_ But this was not the same man as her childhood friend…he had more harsh body language, and wasn't quite as boyish –_no wonder, growing up in a time-line like this_-, and to Pan he was more attractive. _Must be the hair. I'll have to tell Trunks he should grow out his hair when I get back home…_

"Call me Trunks, how much would you like to donate?" He said smiling, and hoping his face wasn't cherry-red.

"Um…about twenty bags of capsulated rice, fifteen bags of capsulated dried beans, and fifteen pounds of capsulated powdered milk." She replied thoughtfully.

"Wow…we would really appreciate that!" He exclaimed, hoping he wasn't staring at her too much.

"Great! Let me get out the capsules…" She said digging through her backpack. 

She found a case labeled Food1 and opened it to find about ten color-coded capsules.

"Here…hopefully these will be of some help. I'll get more out to you guys if I can…Oh, by the way I'm Pan." She said politely, hoping Gohan had never told him what he would like to name a daughter…

"It's nice to meet, you and thanks again." Trunks replied, with what he hoped wasn't a goofy smile. He was curious about her, but he didn't really want to ask her out on a date in front of an audience. So instead he watched her hop back on her cycle and speed away, hoping she would be back.

Pan realized her heart was racing and a faint blush was painted on her cheeks as she drove back down the street. _Well…that was interesting…This Trunks is actually kind of handsome! Ahh!!! What the fuck am I thinking?! This is Trunks, the goofball who can only pretend to be serious, the one I spent a year out in space with! Even worse, he's from the wrong timeline! I have got to keep my hormones in check here! What would Bra say…she would laugh her ass off at me for looking at her brother this way, that's what! I'm sure Goten would find it humorous too, and mom and dad, I would probably get a dating-guys-in-your-own-age-range speech. Then from another point of view, I'll probably be here for awhile, so what's better that a cute guy to distract me…NO! STOP THINKING THIS WAY PAN! I THINK WAY TOO MUCH…still, it could be fun to-NO STOP!!!!!!!!!!!_ She shook her head violently to try to clear it of such dangerous thoughts…

CONTINUE…?


End file.
